starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Dead Man's Rock
|prev= |conc= |next=Battle of the Gate |image= |imgsize= |conflict= |campaign= |date=2503 |place=Dead Man's Rock |result=Zerg marginal victory; Ethan Stewart captured, but did Jake Ramsey escaped |side1=Fugitives |side2= Terran Dominion ---- Ethan Stewart's criminal organization |side3= Zerg Swarm |side4= |commanders1=Jake Ramsey Rosemary Dahl |commanders2= Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk Fleet Admiral Hector Santiago ---- Ethan Stewart |commanders3= Queen Sarah Kerrigan |commanders4= |forces1=Fugitives 1 system runner |forces2=Terran Dominion :Anglia (Valkyrie) :Several Wraiths Ethan Stewart's organization |forces3=Zerg forces :Invasion force |forces4= |casual1=None |casual2=Heavy |casual3=Not significant |casual4= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal= |optgoal= |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |battle= }} The Battle of Dead Man's Rock was a conflict fought on and above Dead Man's Rock. History Background Arcehologist Jake Ramsey traveled to the world of Nemaka, after making a deal with Prince Valerian Mengsk, son of Terran Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, in order to excavate a recently unearthed temple. Accompanying them was a force of mercenaries, led by R. M. Dahl and including neurally resocialized marines among their numbers. However, inside the temple Ramsey found a dying protoss, who merged with its mind with his own. As Ramsey struggled to find out what happened, he was set up for betrayal, as he and the rest of the civilians were taken prisoner by Dahl... who was in turn taken prisoner by the neurally resocialized marines from the Gray Tiger, the battlecruiser which took them to Nemaka. The protoss, a female named Zamara, was a preserver that was charged with housing the memories of all protoss, dead or alive. Zamara used her mental abilities to undo the resocializing of ex-cannibal Marcus Wright, which enabled Ramsey and Dahl to escape before Wright killed everyone else on board. When Valerian Mengsk heard of this, he initiated a desperate hunt for Ramsey. Dahl took them to Dead Man's Rock, a world outside of Dominion law, where her former partner and lover Ethan Stewart lived. However, when they arrived after escaping from Dominion custody, Stewart passed the news to Valerian Mengsk.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. The Battle Jake Ramsey fled, but his way was blocked by a small fleet–commanded by Admiral Hector Santiago consisting of the Valkyrie Anglia and five Wraiths, sent by Valerian Mengsk. The fleet carried with it ghost agent Devon Starke. In order to escape, Ramsey used a Khala-like technique on approximately one thousand Terrans, distracting them long enough to escape. After the confusion, Valerian Mengsk ordered half the fleet to return, including Starke. Kerrigan felt the mental emanation. She sent a zerg force, which arrived several hours later, "descended, wreaked the havoc that was synonymous with their name" and attacked Stewart's fortress, abducting him. Arcturus Mengsk considered this an attack on the Dominion, and was mystified as to why the zerg would suddenly attack terrans years after the last war.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Notes The novel StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters says that the battle had been the first major confrontation with the zerg in four years. This stands in contrast to the timeline presented in books since StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils, which places the battle in 2503, three years after the war against the zerg, though previous interviews with Chris Metzen show that the book and the confrontation were originally intended to take place in 2504.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-07. References Category:Interbellum battles